sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Sims 2: Pets
Nintendo DS Game Boy Advance PlayStation Portable Wii }}}} |genre= Life simulation, God game |modes= Single-player |platforms= GBA, GameCube, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PSP, Windows, OS X, Wii, N-Gage }} The Sims 2: Pets is the fourth expansion pack in The Sims 2 series of games published by Electronic Arts. It was also sold as a stand-alone game for several consoles. The Sims 2: Pets was announced on July 26, 2006 and released on October 18, 2006 in North American and via download, as well as on October 20, 2006 to the rest of the world, except for Australia/New Zealand, where it was released on October 26, 2006. Aspyr released a port of the game for Mac OS X on November 7, 2006. It was released for the Wii on June 12, 2007. In Australia, one Australian dollar per game sold, from at least 50,000 copies of the game, was donated to the RSPCA. Unlike the other expansions, this game does not have a new neighborhood. Instead, new lots (with Sims living in them) are available for placement in the existing neighborhoods. The Sims 2: Pets has sold over 6 million copies. Gameplay Pets Sims can own cats, dogs and gerbils. Pets features 75 pre-made breeds of dogs and thirty pre-made breeds of cats. Create-A-Pet is similar to "Create-a-Sim", where a user builds a human Sim characters. In Create-a-Pet, players may customize a cat or dog by choosing patterns and colors of coat, body shape, facial structure, and personality, which determines playfulness, neatness, loyalty, aggression, and intelligence. Pets have motives like their Sim counterparts. Sims and pets are similar except for the absence of the "Room" motive, which "Scratching" replaces in cats and "Chewing" in dogs. Sims may also train their pets to do various tricks. Pets can follow one of three career paths: Security, Showbiz and Services. When pets get promoted, various pet-related "unlockables" are made available along with a code so players can share these items with others. Pets have three life stages: Puppy/Kitten, Adult, and Elder. The length of a pet's elder hood is selected at random, however there is an aspiration reward object which will extend the pet's life by a few days with each use. Pets are able to breed, and doing so will produce a litter. The number of puppies or kittens is dependent on the number of Sims and pets currently in the house. Players can play with up to eight Sims or six pets at one time, although one can only have a total of six Sims and/or pets in a household altogether. Training Pets can be trained to do various tricks, and they can be scolded or praised. The tricks include sit, stay, shake, come here, guard, roll over, sing, and more. In the Nintendo Game Boy Advance version, they can be taught to stand up on two legs and juggle, or other unusual tricks. When the pet learns a new trick, it adds to the Sim and pet relationship. If the pet does something bad, it is able to be scolded. There are a few unpleasant acts: pets may relieve themselves where it is inappropriate, dig up the yard, chew up the newspaper or floor, scratch up furniture, or dig out the trash. It is helpful to praise a pet after it has done something favorable. It can also be given a treat after praising it to do the favorable action or completing a trick. Werewolves Werewolves are a type of supernatural creature which the Sim can interact with or even be transformed into. Sims exist as Werewolves only during night hours. During these hours, the werewolf's energy will go up, but their hunger will decrease more quickly as well. A Werewolf can teach a pet faster than humans and can fight against burglars. They might occasionally howl at the moon, howl at player's command, or howl to summon wolves. To become a werewolf, players must build up a relationship with any wolf with glowing eyes (the werewolf pack leader). The pack leader will eventually "nibble" the Sim it was interacting with, causing it to become a werewolf. Once a Sim has become a werewolf they may "savage" another Sim to turn them into a werewolf. Werewolves are not featured on the Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube or Wii versions. Music There are many new songs that appear in the original Pop radio station from the base game in this game that have been converted in Simlish: *"Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls *"Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ *"I Play Chicken with the Train" by Cowboy Troy *"Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane *"Free Radicals" by The Flaming Lips *"Boyhunter" by Skye Sweetnam *"The Compromise" by The Format *"Turn Out the Light" by The New Amsterdams *"Black Shoes" by The Films *"I Never Know" by Something for Rockets Locales other than US English contain more songs: *Danish: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Dutch: Krezip - "Can't You be Mine" *Finnish: Roni - "Never Coming Back" *French: Kisha - "Sowieso" *German: Kisha - "Sowieso", Krezip - "Can't You be Mine" *Italian: Finley - "Run Away" *Japanese: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Korean: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Norwegian: Lene Marlin - "What If" *Russian: The Smokebreakers - "Baby Let's Dance" *Spanish: La Oreja de Van Gogh - "Dulce Locura" *Swedish: Lene Marlin - "What If", West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *UK English: Finley - "Run Away", West End Girls - "Booglurbia" These songs are not played in other locales (including US English), but they can be extracted from the game resources. Motives Sims and pets have several different motives that they want to do. This could include needing to use the bathroom, or the litter box, or needing to sleep, or relax. These needs vary. Here is a list of the motives for Sims and pets and their information. Sim motives If motives are not met, they will lower the overall Mood of the Sim and the Sim will not perform basic actions (such as cleaning or getting a job) until the motives are fulfilled. Pet motives Reception |MC = 76% |GSpot = 7.1/10 |GRadar = |GameZone = 6/10 |IGN = 7.4/10 |NLife = 6/10 |rev1 = Cheat Code Central |rev1Score = 3.6/5 }} Pets received a "Gold" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 200,000 copies in the United Kingdom. The Windows, Mac, PS2, PSP, GameCube, and Wii versions of The Sims 2: Pets received mainly mixed to positive reviews from critics, while the Game Boy Advance and DS versions of the game received mixed to negative reviews. The Australian video game talk show Good Game s two reviewers gave the game a 6.5/10 and 8/10. See also *''The Sims 3: Pets'' References External links *[http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/pc/sims2pets Sims 2: Pets Reviews] at Metacritic.com Category:2006 video games Pets Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Windows games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Wii games Category:Life simulation games Category:Social simulation video games Category:The Sims Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Aspyr games Category:Werewolf video games